The Never Ending Love Story
by Sonja413
Summary: Inu/Kag--Inuyasha and Kagome in the same world? What is Kikyo up to? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my first story…well sort of actually I did write one really bad one before but I swear this one is better! Ok you know these aren't my characters…they're Rumiko Takahashi's and I don't plan on stealing them! Please read and tell me what you think! I won't continue this unless you think it's good! (READ THE INUYASHA MANGA!!! THEY'RE THE GREATEST!  
  
The Never Ending Love Story  
  
Chapter 1: Kikyo's return  
  
Every day I walk by Inuyasha's castle to get my vegetables for my family. For some reason, I always want to touch his ears. Although he is one of the nicer youkai or yea half-youkai, he is very rude and pampered by his father. I find him every day when I walk into town. He seems to be out talking to some girl named Kikyo. I thought he looked at me once or maybe twice but I seem to be wrong. He only looks at Kikyo. Many girls say I look just like Kikyo. She is not from around here, she lives in a well house and some say she comes from another time. The first time anyone saw her she was wearing an old priestess outfit. I always wonder what it would be like to be her. I do have a boyfriend. His name is Hojo. I like Hojo, he is really nice but he can be a bit too…bland. I always liked adventure and people who make you work to get whatever you want. Hojo gets me whatever I want if I say anything about it. I used to have adventure but then my father fell ill and now has lost his memory and my mother is too old for this kind of work. My little brother needs food and money for school. My family needs me to do this and I must do what they wish. That is how I lost my adventure. I wrote stories for a long time. That way I could almost be in the story having the adventure. When Kikyo came to town I wrote a lot of stories about time travel and a normal girl meeting an adventurous rude han-you boy but they had problems admitting their feelings. I wrote the whole story but never showed it to anyone. Now I do not have any time. My mother has fallen ill and I must see Kaede for the medicine.  
  
"KAEDE!! Where are you Kaede?" Kagome called.  
  
"Here I am child? Why are you making such a racket? Has your father forgotten you again?" Kaede called from her table.  
  
"Yes Kaede but I have not come for papa. Mama is sick with the flu and must be taken care of immediately. She has illusions!" Kagome said almost at the point of tears. "Sota is at Umiko's house and I must hurry and pick him up."  
  
"Here Kagome, this should help for the symptoms you said. Three times a day and make sure she gets plenty of rest!" Kaede called after the girl who was already running the other way with a basket of food and the medicine.  
  
I must get home and get Sota! I must Kagome ran strait into a person's chest since she was running without thinking. She then fell on the ground and heard female laughter. She recognized it from when she walked by Inuyasha. It must be Kikyo. Slowly Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha looking down with his golden eyes.  
  
"Oi, girl where are you going in such a hurry?" Inuyasha asked with irritation showing in his voice.  
  
"Aren't you even going to ask if I'm alright? You are as rude as they say." Kagome said and then quickly began running again in the same direction.  
  
Stupid girl. So unlike Kikyo and her respect. Kikyo never would run with her head down like that and never argue with me like that. So little respect! Inuyasha thought  
  
"Inuyasha? Aren't you going to punish that girl for saying those comments?" Kikyo said with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"As a matter a fact I think I will." Inuyasha said.  
  
That is the same girl who walks by every day. She would make a nice target for practice. Inuyasha thought grinning with an evil look in his eyes. He suddenly ran and was in front of Kagome.  
  
"You, girl. Come with me. You will pay for speaking so rudely to your prince." He said  
  
"No please Inuyasha-sama! My mother is sick and my little brother is too small to fend for himself. Please let me go. I am sorry for being rude!" Kagome said with scared and pleading eyes. She bowed her head slightly, so he could not see the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Alright girl, just don't cry. Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Inuyasha said.  
  
Did I make her cry? Am I really that rude? For some reason when other humans cry I feel no compassion. Kikyo never cries. Why does this girl crying cause me to become soft? Inuyasha thought and he turned to see her disappear into the forest and Kikyo to reappear with a face of disapproval.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong with you today? Why did you let her go?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"It's none of your business Kikyo." Inuyasha said.  
  
Why doesn't she cry after comments like that? She doesn't even turn away, she just seems not to care. She actually doesn't ever really talk about me, she talks about my kingdom and my prisoners. Why don't we ever talk about each other?  
  
"Kikyo, where are you from?" Inuyasha said surprising Kikyo and making her stutter for the first time since he met her.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you asking me so suddenly?"  
  
"Why don't you answer me? Who is your family? Where are you from?" Inuyasha said with more force.  
  
"Inuyasha I am from…around here I grew up here." She said very fast and nervously.  
  
"Liar!" Inuyasha said. "I have lived in these parts my whole life and I know you did not live here the whole time. Why are you lying?"  
  
"YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW!" Kikyo said.  
  
Suddenly in the back round there is a scream and then a roar. Inuyasha gets up out of instinct and follows the wound leaving Kikyo in the dust panting.  
  
"Inuyasha, if I tell you where I am from…will you remember how I betrayed you? This is our second chance. I will not let that girl take my place in this time too!" Kikyo said her face growing red.  
  
Author's POV: How do you like??  
  
Fluffy: This is below me. I wouldn't follow a worthless human like that around *points at Kagome and gets slammed with a hammer by Kagome and me.  
  
Kikyo: I don't like!  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm…who do I end up with? (MIROKU!! HA HA!)  
  
Kagome: I don't like Hojo as my boyfriend…  
  
Hojo: What's wrong with that?  
  
AnimeLover15: ENOUGH! MY STORY! (Hits everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome in the head) Basically slamming Fluffy and Kikyo and Hojo. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't know if this is good but the story is mine the characters are Rumiko Takahashi's! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"What are you doing here girl?" the demon asked the girl who was up against a tree.  
  
"Who are you and what were you doing in my house?" The girl we know as Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why do you scream? I meant no harm, the roar was to scare away any intruders." The demon who stepped out of the bushes said.  
  
Kagome gasped. He looks just like Inuyasha-sama with a feminine side! He is not though…he is too tall. That must be Sesshoumaru-sama his brother.  
  
"Why were you in my house?" Kagome said once more with more agitation in her voice. I escape from one brother but meet the next. What's next the mother or father?  
  
"I smell a sick fume coming from this house so I disposed of it." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What was it?" Kagome said her voice becoming small.  
  
"A woman. She was almost dead and rotting from the inside out." He said with little emotion "She is disposed of."  
  
"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha came rushing through the bushes and looked at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Brother…why are you here?"  
  
"Oh just disposing of a small fume that is around here. Rotting miko blood." Sesshoumaru said with no feeling and then yawned.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Kagome screamed again and tears came to her eyes. She ran past the brothers into the house and found her mother dead with a terrified expression on her face. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both walked in and saw the dead body. Sesshoumaru yawned again and walked out, Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Girl…I'm sorry." He said softly coming nearer to her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed at him.  
  
She ran out the door not looking back but suddenly she found herself being pulled up into someone's arms.  
  
"I like how you fight girl." Sesshoumaru said. "You will be coming to the castle with me."  
  
Kagome fainted from lack of blood since Sesshoumaru held so tight to her waist.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to find Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
"Brother…this is not to be messed with. You should not kill one miko after another. You know she will not stand in our house." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"SHUT UP BROTHER!" Sesshoumaru said. Kikyo walked up on those words and stood behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Put the girl down Sesshoumaru." She said simply.  
  
"Girl…Inuyasha may let you stay around but don't tempt me or you will no longer be his slave but mine. You remember that I know something that everyone else does not." Sesshoumaru said grinning like a mad man.  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru. You will put that girl down." Kikyo said with no emotion at all.  
  
Suddenly a blast of power went strait at him without any warning.  
  
"NO!! Don't hit the girl!" Inuyasha said. HE ran at Sesshoumaru somehow getting the girl from his hands before the burst of power hit him.  
  
Why am I protecting her? Inuyasha thought as he looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Please, let me go." Kagome said very softly.  
  
"Girl…do as you wish. I just don't like innocent girls dying at the hands of a respectful girl like Kikyo. She doesn't deserve to have your blood on her hands." Inuyasha said blushing slightly.  
  
He let her down onto the ground and said. "If you want your brother and your friend…they are in the bushes to the left." He grinned at her. "If you ever need help…don't be afraid to ask. We are at your service since my brother…" he pointed at the figure on the ground. "Was stupid enough to kill someone."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said as she walked to Sango and Sota.  
  
Author's POV: was Inuyasha OOC?? I dunno I can sorta see it both ways… R&R for next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but I love them! Kudos to Rumiko Takahashi for her lovable characters! (ESPECIALLY INUYASHA! I WUV HIM TO DEATH!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Sister…why did that girl you said was a brat save you. She helped you." Sota asked  
  
"She almost killed me Sota!" Kagome responded obviously annoyed. "Don't ever talk to that girl. She never really treated anyone very nicely and she blasted that man to the ground."  
  
"TO SAVE YOU!!"  
  
"She almost killed me to save me? I think not. I think she just wanted to kill Sesshoumaru."  
  
"NO SISTER!!! I know she is nice. She looks like you Kagome which means she can't be too mean. Plus her and Inuyasha make a nice team. Him saving you her blasting the bad guy." Sota said.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted. "I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF THE GIRL KIKYO WITH INUYASHA!"  
  
What was that? Why does hearing her name with his make me so mad? Someone inside of me is trying to talk to me and I can't hear it.  
  
Sota looked at his sister. Her outburst like that, there was something wrong.  
  
"Sister…" he said quietly remembering what Kikyo told his mother and him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You woman and you boy." Kikyo shouted "do not talk of the demon Inuyasha to Kagome. Do not talk of the well. Do not talk of any of it. You will be the only ones with memory since your minds are not fully involved, it will not erase. IF you talk of it, I promise you will die."  
  
"Kikyo, children please…don't do this. They love each other. You realize that the love will come…"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kikyo shouted  
  
End of Flashback  
  
That's where I have heard that. Kagome sounded just like Kikyo when mother mentioned their names together. I always wondered how she erased everyone's memory and created the family of Inuyasha. Did she bring them from the past?  
  
Kagome suddenly fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sota shouted.  
  
Dream  
  
Where am I? What's going on here…that's Inuyasha and my mom! That's me!  
  
In the background is the God tree. Inuyasha was caught on it and Kagome was right next to it. Many other people were pinned to the tree. Suddenly the girl that was her called out in her sleep.  
  
"THAT'S ME!" The girl called. Then she called out something else. "Pull out the arrow. Free my feelings. Free my memories." All of the other people began to chant.  
  
Kagome walked up to herself. She slowly touched the arrow and then yanked it. It would not come out. Why?  
  
Suddenly the girl talked again. "Awake myself from my ever constant dream of my enemy. Free Inuyasha, Free my mother. Go through the well house. GO THROUGH THE WELL HOUSE!"  
  
End of Dream  
  
"KAGOME!!" Sota was crying hysterically. Sango had appeared behind him and was looking at Kagome. She looked like she was having a bad dream. Suddenly she jerked awake.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Sango said.  
  
"Yes Sango. I'm fine. I have to go do something though. I will be back tomorrow." Kagome said with a dreamy and delusional look in her eyes.  
  
"Ok Kagome but rest first."  
  
"NO! I cannot rest. I must go!" Kagome yelled and she ran out.  
  
Kagome ran all the way past Kikyo's well house and ran to the well. She looked down and then jumped, not looking behind to see Kikyo watching her.  
  
"Damn! She got through." Kikyo said. "She will not, she cannot get through my spell. She doesn't even know of her miko powers so she cannot!" Kikyo screamed into the night.  
  
Other side of the well  
  
"I am here! Where is everyone???" Kagome yelled as she climbed out of the well. Suddenly a kitsune boy ran up to her.  
  
"KAGOME! HOW DID YOU FREE YOURSELF?" The boy yelled.  
  
"I have a mission boy. Please show me the place where they are pinned to a tree. It must be here. Where are they pinned?"  
  
Shippo looked at her weirdly and said, "Follow me Kagome."  
  
What's with Kagome? She doesn't even recognize me. This is not Kagome. Where is Inuyasha?  
  
"Here we are Kagome. Hey you are still on the tree Kagome. How are you in both places?" Shippo said. "I must go get someone. I will be right back. Stay here."  
  
"Ok I will stay." Kagome said.  
  
She looked at herself and said, "What am I to do?"  
  
Suddenly like in her dream, the girl was talking to her but now, the eyes opened.  
  
"Ah, I have grown. How is Inuyasha?"  
  
"How should I know? He is royalty and in love with Kikyo."  
  
"Ah so that's how Kikyo did it. She pinned are emotions to the tree. I am not you. I am your feelings. I am your memory. Please free me. Come to me and pull out the arrow."  
  
Kagome slowly walked up to herself. Slowly, she touched the arrow and it disappeared under her touch.  
  
"Free yourself Kagome. Believe that you are me. Merge with your spirit." The girl on the tree fell to go inside Kagome. She slowly went inside.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was flooded with images. Many were with Inuyasha. When he first saw her. When he first called her by name. When he held her hand when he thought she was dying. When the small kitsune boy was there. She knew his name…Shippo. A man named Miroku touching her butt. Sango becoming their friend. Suddenly she saw Inuyasha with herself. "Ashiteru Kagome." He said.  
  
He loved me! Kikyo loved him and wanted revenge.  
  
Then she saw Kikyo. "Come to the past one more time Inuyasha and Kagome. She remembered Inuyasha trying to make her stay in the future but her telling him to give Kikyo one chance to understand. Then her being hit with an arrow and having just her memories and feelings sleep. Then she knew what she had to do. She had to get each of the people to come back and free their memories. She ached for Inuyasha.  
  
"Memories…Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha stirred on the tree. "Kagome…" he said. "I will always love you. Always." He said softly. He looked at her and slowly the other people began to wake up. Suddenly Kagome noticed someone there. Her mother…how could her mother be there? She remembered making Sota and her mother stay home. Sota wasn't there.  
  
She ran to her mother.  
  
"Momma!" She yelled hugging her. "Where are you? I thought you died."  
  
"No Kagome, Kikyo put a half dead woman in my place after you left because I was going to tell you about this. She will kill you Kagome. She wants Inuyasha. Actually Kagome I didn't notice before but look over there."  
  
Kagome looked and she saw something that made her gasp. Kikyo was also pinned to a tree.  
  
Her feelings. Those aren't her real feelings but I cannot wake her up. I have only woken up my mother, Inuyasha, and Sango. I cannot wake Rin, Sesshoumaru, and her up. I do not know who can wake up those three.  
  
Suddenly Shippo came running through the bushes with…Kagome gasped and ran into the arms of a familiar face.  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"Kagome…We thought we could never free you. I see you have woken up Sango and Inuyasha. Oh and your newly come mother has woken also." He grinned when he saw that Shippo was bothering Inuyasha and Inuyasha could not make him stop.  
  
Kagome turned and ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! I can't get you to come back here in the future. You are only nice to Kikyo in the future. You are mean to everyone else." She said crying into his chest.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry please. Don't cry. I can't wipe your tears. You know I can watch you from in my sleep. I do have feelings for you. That's why I saved you. You have to awake them. You have to bring me back. I have to get to you Kagome. I will try to help you."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. I love you. I must go now. Kikyo will notice."  
  
"I love you too Kagome. Please bring me back soon."  
  
"Bye Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha watched as Miroku shared his own hello with Sango and being dragged away by Kagome. My Kagome is awake. I will help her. I will bring myself to help her. I must be with her.  
  
Kagome brought Miroku and Shippo with her to the future and snuck out of the well house. She heard footsteps and told Miroku and Shippo to run to the house down the street to the left and they should find Sango and her little brother.  
  
"You girl!" Sesshoumaru stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"I want you to come with me. You have no one to save you this time!" he reached out and grabbed at her. Suddenly he realized he had misjudged and his claw ran across her chest.  
  
Kagome screamed and fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru came over ready to pick her up when suddenly someone with long hair slipped out of the trees and grabbed the girl. Very quickly the figure ran out of the clearing.  
  
"I will get her." Sesshoumaru said. "You just wait. You cannot always save her."  
  
Kagome had just enough consciousness to notice the hair shining in the moonlight and feeling the breeze on her cheeks and then she felt just black.  
  
Author's POV: who is it? WHO IS IT?? I can't decide but a definite twist in the story is coming up! BEWARE! I don't know where my crazy mind takes me! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I wish I owned them but RUMIKO TAKAHASHI owns Inuyasha and group! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window wondering why he felt so uneasy. Suddenly he caught a glance of his brother's hair going by the window.  
  
Stupid brother. Getting the family in trouble. You realize you could lose your position in the family if you marry a human. Why is he so obsessed with that girl? He wants to marry her then kill her. Just to get the thrown but he knows no youkai will let him just kill him without a fight of families. He just wants a human with almost no family. That girl falls right into that frame. He will wait until the girl gets pregnant with a worthless hanyou, and then kill the mother and the child. What a rude insensitive dog. (No pun intended)  
  
"Inuyasha?" He heard his mother call to him in her sweet voice.  
  
"Yes mother? What it?" Inuyasha could tell she was worried by the look in her eyes.  
  
"The girl that Sesshoumaru is after…does she have a miko smell about her?" His mother said.  
  
"Yes she is a miko, just like her mother. But, she has no control over her powers." Inuyasha said grinning at how stupid the girl was.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha. It is late and tonight is the new moon. I insist you get some sleep."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
As she walked out of the room she smiled slightly at her son, but he could see a little bit of worry.  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
"I do not know son, but it is directed at that girl."  
  
"Do not worry mom. He will not kill her."  
  
"Yes son. Good night."  
  
Inuyasha laid down and was suddenly pulled into a deep sleep.  
  
Dream  
  
Where am I?  
  
He was sitting with that Kagome girl. She looked up at him and he was surprised at what he saw. He saw trust and love in her eyes. The look she was giving him melted him and he felt like jello for a second.  
  
"Kagome?" He said. Surprised because he did not intend to say anything and did not really know her name.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said  
  
"And I love you Kagome."  
  
What is this? Why am I saying this? What is wrong with me? Why does this feel so right?  
  
Suddenly he was transported to a forest. He saw himself pinned to a tree but his eyes were open.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." The demon pinned to the tree  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a couch. She slowly looked around and heard dishes moving. She then looked to the right, expecting to see the silver white hair she saw the day before but instead she saw….KIKYO!  
  
"K…Kikyo!" She said.  
  
"Oh I see you're up girl. Eat this." Kikyo said handing her a dish.  
  
"How do I know it's not poisoned?" Kagome said.  
  
"I will not force you to eat it. I have a question for you." Kikyo said setting the dish in front of Kagome.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome said.  
  
"Do you…remember anything about Inuyasha?" She said looking away slightly.  
  
She wants to know if I released myself. I shouldn't let her know. She can't go through the well…I know because she would have followed me.  
  
"The prince?" Kagome said playing innocent.  
  
"Oh yes," Kikyo said smiling very weirdly. Suddenly the light in her eyes went out "Girl…you do remember don't you? I know you do evil little girl. You will never get away with it. NEVER!" She screamed then she began to rave saying various words that Kagome never heard before.  
  
"Kikyo? Kikyo? Are you alright?" Kagome said shrinking back.  
  
"Kagome…I remember you. You saw me right? I was pinned to that tree. Do you remember? You were still awake when I did it? Do you remember? Let me refresh your memory." Kikyo said as she recited some kind of charm.  
  
Flashback…  
  
"INUYASHA!! NO!" Kagome screamed as she watched the one she loved get shot to the same tree she was attached to.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" She said  
  
"Kagome…I should be asking you that. I have felt this before. The same woman I loved has done it twice. Will you ever do that to me? It seems I am cursed." Inuyasha said his eyes falling.  
  
"Inuyasha I love you. I would never do this to you. This is not Kikyo! KIKYO!" Kagome saw her eyes turn human not like the devil they were before.  
  
"I…I…NO!" Kikyo yelled and ran up to the small girl that was pinned next to Sesshoumaru. "Rin…I am sorry. I cannot hold him back anymore."  
  
"K…Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo turned to look at all the other people she shot to the trees. Her eyes finally fell on Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"The rage…I cannot help feel happy over this. I should not. I cannot have this guilt this purity that comes back and demands this body. I CANNOT!"  
  
Kikyo took the bow that laid next to the first tree with Sango on it. She took it and went to the last tree. "I must kill the part of me that wants to free you. The part that wants to go in peace. I must please the other side." She stood next to the tree and whispered an incantation. Then shot the arrow at herself. A white smoke came out and made someone who looked like Kikyo lay attached to the tree. Kagome looked down to find a person who looked like her and someone who looked like Inuyasha right next to her.  
  
"Kikyo…" Kagome said feeling sorry for the one on the tree. The devil that stood in front of her had no power and no way to hold the Shikon no Tama that was in the Kikyo that was on the tree's hands. The bodies in front of the trees were sucked into the well and Kagome felt a deep sleep coming. She turned to Inuyasha, looked into his eyes and said I love you before falling off into the sleep  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Kikyo…" Kagome said slowly realizing that this must be the power of the Shikon no Tama and her good side controlling the body and giving back that memory.  
  
"Kagome…help me. You are my future self. Make me rest in peace…it hurts Kagome. I am using the one I love. Inuyasha will be hurt. He is yours. You can see it in his eyes. It hurts so bad to say this but I must rest in peace. I must understand this to move on." Kikyo said with her face in pain. "The body will take over in a minute. Run Kagome run to Inuyasha's palace. His mother, she is a vision, she will help you. It is her soul that is helping you. RUN!" Kikyo screamed as she got pale and began to get the light of evil again.  
  
Kagome got up and ran getting to the palace and falling before the guards.  
  
Author's POV: WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME! By the way, I am a Inuyasha/Kagome fan! *Holds up Inuyasha/Kagome flag. I'll continue if you R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Well…I really don't own the characters but I own the story! I love Inuyasha, but the characters are Rumiko Takahashi's! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Inuyasha, we finally meet. Well in a way." The demon pinned to the tree said.  
  
"Who are you, demon? You look like me…why?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Ah I wish I could crack my knuckles like that again. I wish I could move my legs again actually." The demon said grinning.  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION DEMON!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon on the tree who just grinned bigger.  
  
"Kagome was right. I did have such a hot temper. I can tell from here. Maybe people should do this more often. See yourself from another point of view I mean." The demon said.  
  
"Kagome? The girl that was just here…with me?" Inuyasha asked obviously confused.  
  
"Yes, did you like that memory? It's one of the good ones. I would have showed you what she could do with that thing around your neck but it would hurt just a bit." The demon said "She has power over you. A word…sit." Inuyasha looked at the demon remembering something far back but not quite seeing it.  
  
"You remember that word don't you…you want me to show you?" the demon said.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said nicely hoping he could understand why this Kagome-girl felt so powerful yet so weak and needed to be protected.  
  
"Touch the rosary." The boy on the tree said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha touched the rosary and felt the world slipping around him. Suddenly he saw a girl and he was chasing after her. She suddenly turned and yelled, "sit." He smashed onto the ground face first. Then he swore at her and he could hear his thoughts.  
  
Why does she have to go home to that weird world where I can't protect her? Why can't she just stay here with me?  
  
Then the world slipped once more and he was back in what seemed like a white room with a tree growing in the middle of it with Inuyasha on it. The white started to fade away and it was a forest. It seemed so familiar to Inuyasha and something recognized the forest with all the people attached to trees.  
  
"I've been here before." Inuyasha said. "That Kagome girl was hanging right next to you."  
  
"Oh yes. I have sent you dreams before hoping you would come and release me." The demon said.  
  
"But who exactly are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am your memories and your feelings. Kikyo…she is sealed to that tree over there. Kagome has returned once and freed herself. I do not know what is going on in your world right now Inuyasha. Tell me a bit before I loose my powers. Is Kagome ok?"  
  
"Yes, well, actually my brother Sesshoumaru is after her."  
  
"Protect her Inuyasha. For me. Please, you will know why later, but just protect her with your life for now."  
  
"Yes, I will. I will try."  
  
"My power is fading. I can only reach you for small periods of time. Find Kagome. Believe her Inuyasha. She knows the truth. No matter how much you love Kikyo believe Kagome." The demon said as he faded away.  
  
Why is this so weird…and why is it happening now? I must find that girl…Kagome.  
  
End of dream  
  
"Master Inuyasha? Are you awake?" a shaking guard said.  
  
"I am now idiot. What's the problem?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"There is a girl by the name of Kagome begging to be." He was cut off by a scream and Inuyasha recognized it this time.  
  
"Kagome?!?" Inuyasha yelled. He was out the door and in the main room before the servant could finish.  
  
In the corner of the room, his mother looked on with sad eyes.  
  
"When you remember son…I will become a part of your past once again. I will be dead again." His mother whispered and followed him slowly down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha reached the bottom of the stairs with one leap and walked into the main room to find Kagome unconscious in his mother's arms (Wow! How did she get down the stairs faster than Inuyasha?? ;-) I'll never tell!) And Kikyo aiming a blast of energy at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was out of the doors and next to his mother in seconds. Sesshoumaru looked slightly peeved and Inuyasha saw a small girl in his arms slightly burnt obviously from Kikyo's attack.  
  
"Stupid little girl." Kikyo said. "Inuyasha? What are you doing with that girl? Come over and help me."  
  
"Help you?" Inuyasha spat. "You almost killed that girl and let me guess…were you chasing Kagome and hit her too?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I saved that girl and nursed her back to health. The other girl stepped in front of the attack on Sesshoumaru." Kikyo shouted and then began shaking. Slowly another light came on in her eyes again.  
  
"Kagome…Inuyasha…RIN!" Kikyo shouted. (She didn't mention Sesshoumaru so she obviously doesn't care. CAUSE FLUFFY ALREADY HAS RIN!) "Rin-chan, did I do this?" Kikyo said looking at the burns on Rin and then the unconscious Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"I have to fight it…the evil, it won. I have to fight…OUCH!" Kikyo screamed and the light went back out of her eyes and she looked at the confused people standing all around her. "Inuyasha, I love you." Kikyo said softly with a look in her eyes. Kagome awoke at that moment and slowly stood up and backed away from Inuyasha's mother. She looked at the slow smile on Inuyasha's face and ran out of the room.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled after her.  
  
He loves her. He doesn't love me. How can I wake up part of his soul if he's perfectly happy with the girl he has.  
  
Suddenly she heard light footsteps behind her. Inuyasha's mother came around the corner and slowly came up and sat down next to Kagome on the side of the road.  
  
"Ah, I see you have regained your memory and know I am just a spirit along with Inuyasha's dad." She said looking into Kagome's eyes. "He loves you Kagome. You just have to find it. Give him a chance. You haven't even been around him for more than a few minutes. How can you expect this part of him with no memories of you to love you just from first sight. What did he love you for in his other life? Did he love you from the beginning?" His mother prodded.  
  
"No…" Kagome said sniffling. "I don't know when he started loving me. But this hurts. Kikyo knows I have to free Kikyo. She says that the evil part of her soul, the hatred is using Inuyasha. She locked up the part that loves him."  
  
"Kagome, take on one job at a time. Otherwise, you will have an even harder time." She said and slowly looked over her shoulder. "I must go. Be careful of Kikyo and Sesshoumaru and a bit of advice, find your friends from the past and your friend and brother." Inuyasha's mother said winking slightly then walking off.  
  
OH NO! I let Shippo and Miroku run when Sesshoumaru came out of the bushes and Kikyo rescued me. Oh no…Miroku must be a bloody mess and Sango must be mad…I better find them.  
  
Kagome ran to the house and heard screaming and laughing coming from inside. She ran in and found Sango in a corner eyes following Miroku everywhere he went and her brother playing with a boy…SHIPPO?!? Kagome walked over to Sango and suspiciously eyed Miroku too.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY KAGOME?" Sango screamed as Kagome sat down next to her.  
  
"Umm…a friend Sango. His name is Miroku and he umm…is a very close friend that lives a bit away. He came in for a visit." Kagome said very nervously.  
  
Sango looked suspiciously at Kagome. "You're lying. You've never been good at it."  
  
"Ok how bout…he's a guy you were in love with in the past before you were pinned to a tree and almost killed by Kikyo then shot to a tree and lost your memory." Kagome said with a very long pause after.  
  
"KAGOME YOU REMEMBER!" Souta yelled and ran to her. "How do you remember now?"  
  
"Souta? You knew?" Kagome asked surprised. She looked at Sango who was in some trance. "We'll talk about this later."  
  
"Kagome…I was right you really cannot lie and Souta very nice acting. I won't ask for a story anymore." Sango said with suspicion still in her eyes. Neither of the girls noticed Miroku sneaking up behind them and he slowly rubbed both girls butts.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" They both screamed and suddenly the door was flung open and Inuyasha was standing there.  
  
"INUYASHA!" The boy who Kagome knew as Shippo yelled and jumped onto his head in kitsune form. Vein pops appeared on his head and he through off Shippo and grabbed Kagome away from Miroku.  
  
"He doesn't remember." Kagome mouthed to Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha, put me down." Kagome said softly. There was sadness in her eyes and she slowly looked into his face.  
  
"Kagome, you will be staying at the castle. My mother ordered this and you cannot disagree." Inuyasha said his eyes daring her to reject.  
  
"I will not go without my friends." Kagome said looking at her friends and Sango's eyes went wide at how she addressed the prince with no respect.  
  
"Alright, bring your friends. You are required still. Get your stuff and come now." Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.  
  
This girl can stand up to me without getting killed. She definitely has fire. Maybe I should keep her safe  
  
*You WILL keep her safe* Some voice in his head said. Whatever.  
  
The rest of the group was ready to go. Inuyasha led the group to the castle sensing Kikyo's burning eyes on the back of his head.  
  
"My mother has a ball tonight. You will attend it and your clothes you will wear are in the room this servant will lead you too." Inuyasha said motioning to the small girl that was burnt before.  
  
RIN! She's here too. I have found Rin…. Now all I need is to find my mother and I will know where everyone is that I have to free.  
  
"Go now." Inuyasha yelled at the group.  
  
Author's POV: Well Inuyasha wants them all there… Why? I have no clue! R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it! Gomen! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sota all walked after Rin who brought them to a staircase but Kagome fell behind wondering where Inuyasha was going. She followed him out the door and saw him go to the bushes. She listened to what he said and her heart began to break again.  
  
"Kikyo. Come out." He said.  
  
"Well, you did sense me Inuyasha. Am I invited to this "Ball"? Kikyo said moving closer to him and giving him innocent eyes.  
  
"Ki…Kikyo…this is my mother's ball. I am not to invite anyone she said." Inuyasha said and he looked at her closely.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are ashamed of me." Kikyo said moving farther away.  
  
"No Kikyo. I will try to get you in. I am not ashamed." Inuyasha said fast and almost like he was forced to.  
  
"Oh good Inuyasha." Kikyo said moving closer to kiss him. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a rustle behind him and he turned away from Kikyo. You could see her eyes go black once again. Inuyasha suddenly ran after the movement that ran into the castle.  
  
NO! I cannot do this. I cannot! No…he was going to kiss her. Kikyo already took my place. Inuyasha doesn't love me.  
  
Kagome ran into a servant while running and was knocked unconscious seeing that she was ok, the servant ran away quickly when he heard Inuyasha running that way.  
  
"KAGOME!" He yelled worried he had made her run away.  
  
Why am I worried? Why do I feel so guilty? What did I do wrong?  
  
"Kagome!" came another voice from behind him and he saw a boy running to her. He growled low in his throat. First he checked to see if she was alive then turned to the boy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said slowly very threatening.  
  
"She is my girlfriend you know." The boy said softly.  
  
Kagome awoke and saw Hojo and Inuyasha talking. She remembered what Inuyasha had said in her dream when she had seen him. It had hurt him so much to say so but he told her to get the Inuyasha here jealous. She had agreed.  
  
"HOJO!" Kagome said slowly getting up and limping over to him feeling the extent of her wounds. "I thought you were gone."  
  
This is stupid. I don't even love this idiot. I can't do this….Yes I can for Inuyasha.  
  
She slowly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, not being able to actually kiss him. To her relief she saw Inuyasha's eyes go wide. He then got a bit red in the cheeks and had a few vein pops show up on his face.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, oh…this is my boyfriend Hojo. Hojo this is Inuyasha. He will be letting me stay here for a little while since his brother * cough * killed my mother." Kagome knew she had to be more emotional about that to add some guilt to Inuyasha even though she knew her mother was alive. She slowly brought on her fake cry and felt Hojo bring her closer to him and heard a low growl from Inuyasha.  
  
"The ball is in 30 minutes Kagome. You might want to get ready." Inuyasha said. "And, no, he cannot come."  
  
Kagome almost giggled at Inuyasha's expression when he said "him" but acted mad and said good-bye and see you later to Hojo and smiled.  
  
Why am I so jealous of her stupid boyfriend. Maybe because she deserves better than that wimpy jerk. She needs someone strong and ready for anything and to protect her. Someone like…me? NO! What am I thinking. Oh whatever. Screw this, I got to get ready and ask mom about Kikyo.  
  
"No Inuyasha." His mother said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts. Go get ready." She said slowly and with a lot of effort behind it.  
  
"Yes mother." Inuyasha said and walked up to his room. Little did he know what the night ahead held for him.  
  
Author's POV: I LOVE DANCES! By the way I'm not really sure why I put this in here. It's kind of needed but I could've taken it out! Well R&R and I'll put up the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Before I start my 'kawaii' (LOL! Sure…) story I don't own Inuyasha! DON'T COME AFTER ME WITH LAW SUITS! RUMIKO OWNS THEM! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Wow Kagome…you look great!" Sango whispered as her friend walked out of the room wearing a long pretty, dark blue dress. It matched her pretty figure and added something to her hair and eyes. As she turned Miroku walked out of the room and looked like he was about to faint. Surprisingly he wasn't looking at Kagome. He was looking past her at Sango who was wearing a light pink dress.  
  
"You ladies look beautiful." Miroku looked regaining consciousness. Inuyasha's mother walked up next to Kagome.  
  
"Yes, you all do look handsome and beautiful. The two boys are put to bed, (YEA RIGHT SHIPPO NOT SNEAKING TO SPY!?!) They already ate and send their regards and hope you have a good time. Inuyasha already has the guests. Just to let you all know, this is the ball for high nobility and the returning of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father." Inuyasha's mother gave Miroku a look that said behave and told them to come down immediately since most of the guests were already here.  
  
"Well, we might as well go." Kagome said with a slight sadness in her voice. Miroku sidled up next to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Kagome, if Inuyasha gets to be to much, signal me and I'll come help you. I realize that the separation of his memory hurts you too with the mating." Miroku said softly. Kagome nodded and smiled. They walked in and almost immediately a slower song came on. Several princes were there and many princesses. A boy walked up to Sango before Miroku could make it all the way and asked her. Miroku tried to get to Kagome but another guy asked her before he could get there and you could see his face go red. He then saw a pretty girl and asked her. She said yes and all of them were dancing.  
  
"My name is Prince Kouga. I'm from Northern Japan. You are quite beautiful…" Kouga said trying to see her eyes again.  
  
This guy is really irritating. He is Kouga…but Kouga died in the battle against Kagura when we beat her. Right before we went against Naraku.  
  
"Oh really…" Kagome said and slowly moved a bit farther away looking for Inuyasha. She found him in the corner looking about the room. His eyes were about to comb over her and she quickly looked away and the dance ended.  
  
"Thank you Prince Kouga. If you will excuse me." Kagome said and slowly blended into the crowd.  
  
There's Kagome and there's that lecher. There's the guy that asked Kagome to dance. Wait that's…I recognize him. He's…no I've never seen him before. But, when he dances with Kagome it makes me so mad. He shouldn't be near her.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome had quite a few guys around her giving her drinks and offering her stuff. Inuyasha felt like screaming. He made his way over to her before the next song and grabbed her hand, surprising himself.  
  
"Eh? Inuyasha. Do you want to dance?" Kagome said smiling at him. Inuyasha's face got a little red and he nodded with a shy look on his face his ears flattening against his head. (AWWWW! HOW CUTE!!!!)  
  
Wow. She sure is pretty when she smiles. If she frowns or cries I feel down but when she smiles like that I feel so much better for some reason. I'm glad Kikyo isn't here…what am I saying?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome was looking at him. He had been standing next to her in the middle of the dance floor thinking. He blushed again and slowly started dancing to the slow song that came on. She put her arms around him and he suddenly felt complete for some reason.  
  
This feels so normal, so complete. I never have felt this way before. I didn't even feel like this in my mother's arms. She makes a dance like heaven.  
  
Kagome slowly looks around the room and spots Kouga. Instead of his usual mad face when she's around Inuyasha, he had a slight grin and he winked at her.  
  
Wait…since Kouga is dead, he was been part of Kikyo's spell. He must remember. He must be like Inuyasha's mother. Maybe he can help me. I will ask him, but after this dance.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha felt a slight whisper of her name come out of his mouth. He felt as if a spirit was also in his body at the moment.  
  
It's the demon that was pinned to the tree. He loved Kagome. If he loved her, maybe I love her now. Maybe I just don't know about it…this feeling, I love it. Around Kikyo, I don't feel this.  
  
The slow dance ended (NO!! I wanted it to last longer but there's no such song! It had to have been like 3 minutes already) a fast dance came on and Kagome excused herself and walked away leaving Inuyasha in the middle of the floor. But, as soon as she left, he was not alone. Princesses automatically walked up and began to ask for dances.  
  
Poor Inuyasha was left in the middle and forced to dance fast even though he had no clue how to and looked rather funny. (I had to add the funny part!)  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome called as she walked out of the crowd. Kouga walked up to her and whispered in her ear (What's with guys and whispering around Kagome?)  
  
"Kagome, we can't talk about that around here. Follow me."  
  
Kagome followed him outside and they walked to a bench.  
  
"I take it you have your memory Kagome." Kouga said slightly grinning.  
  
"Yea, my problem is Inuyasha. How am I going to get him into the past? I can't release the spirits without the person there."  
  
"If you want me to I could force him…" Kouga said slightly smiling again.  
  
Kagome shook her head and smirked. "You couldn't if you wanted. Inuyasha has one heck of a will. If he doesn't want to do something he won't."  
  
"He has a weakness." Kouga said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. You're his weakness. He can't get rid of you and he doesn't have any clue that he has feelings for you. Your tears always hurt him too. You can kill him by crying." Kouga said slowly. "I actually wish you didn't free any souls. Once you get the Shikon no Tama and free everyone, set Kikyo to rest, and save the world like you usually do, I won't be able to see you anymore." Kouga said sadly. "I missed you Kagome. You are the only one I ever really loved. I know, you are in love with Inuyasha…and I know he's here. Well, his memory, his body will be here along with the rude insensitive dog-turd mind will be here in a few minutes probably." Kouga said.  
  
"Hey, you know he is my mate." Kagome said turning and giving him a playful punch.  
  
"I know I was at the wedding. Don't worry I left before you guys did anything. I'm a good wolf." Kouga said grinning again. (I do like Kouga but I think he isn't a good match for Kagome.) Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"I wish Kikyo didn't do this. She really isn't this bad." Kagome said softly tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Tears don't suit you Kagome. Don't worry. Part of Kikyo's soul is on that tree, remember? I'm sure Kikyo would never go this far. She sealed the pure part of her soul, or your soul…whatever." Kouga said sighing and still seeing Kagome's tears. He slowly leaned forward.  
  
"Kouga, you know I can't do this." Kagome said. "I love Inuyasha. Don't do that."  
  
"Can I give you a hug then? A hug between friends." Kouga said.  
  
"Ok Kouga. Between friends." Kagome said hugging him back.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called ruining the moment between Kagome and Kouga. He saw Kouga and Kagome together in the embrace and slowly backed up. Kouga jumped and Kagome backed away really fast.  
  
"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned seeing his shocked look.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing with this guy out here at night?" Inuyasha said his eyes glowing dangerously.  
  
"Why do you care Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her face red.  
  
Well…my job was to make him jealous. I guess I was just doing it faster.  
  
"Kagome…what were you doing?" Inuyasha said again obviously trying to dodge her question.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha? I thought you really didn't care." Kagome said.  
  
"I DON'T!" Inuyasha screamed in her face. He moved towards Kouga and Kagome. Suddenly Kagome saw her way out.  
  
The beads! I can say sit!  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed in his face. To her relief he smacked into the ground and she said good-bye to Kouga and left Inuyasha stunned in the dirt.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that Inuyasha. You deserved what you got." Kouga said and quickly moved out of the area before the spell wore off and Inuyasha got even madder.  
  
(Just in case you didn't know these are Kouga's thoughts.) She's right. Last time I saw the two of them they were a lot closer. He's just like he was when they were searching for the shards. He obviously doesn't know he cares for Kagome. If I hadn't seen there marriage I wouldn't believe it happened and that he was actually mature enough to tell Kagome his feelings before.  
  
(Inuyasha's thoughts)  
  
What the hell just happened? The demon on the tree that gave me those visions was right. That word hurts a lot! He must have been telling the…. no he couldn't be real. He couldn't really be telling the truth. I don't love Kagome, I love Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked to the castle looking for the girl that had caused all of the confusion so far in his life.  
  
Author's POV: Well I dunno where to go from here! R&R where does it go?! (Hits Kouga for no reason)  
  
Kouga: OUCH!  
  
Inuyasha: Good one!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I can't believe Inuyasha was so mad. Maybe there is hope. Kagome slowly walked through the courtyard and back into the ballroom. She immediately spotted Sango and Miroku dancing. They look so good together. I wish Inuyasha were here. Well, the actual Inuyasha I remember now.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha's mother said. Kagome turned and saw that a man that looked like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was heading this way. She watched as he moved Inuyasha's mother to the dance floor and began to dance. I can't believe those are just spirits. They must be relieved to be together again with their sons and each other. Sesshoumaru had walked behind Kagome and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
Kagome realized she had no way out of the situation without sounding way to mean and there were many youkai in this room that could kill her. She nodded and Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her out to the middle of the ballroom. He took her arms and started to dance a small waltz looking dance. Inuyasha walked in from out in the garden and saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He began to look rather mad. He walked out into the crowd and cut in on his brother. Sesshoumaru's face turned very red but he took it like a man (Or big doggy!) and walked off throwing a glare in his direction.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why did you do that?" Kagome said softly not looking into his face but at her feet.  
  
"My brother killed your mother. I don't think it's very appropriate for him to just dance with you." Inuyasha said back with a slight bit of nervousness. Inuyasha turned his head over her shoulder and noticed something else. His eyes widened and he saw Kikyo walking in the door.  
  
If she sees me she will get angry. I can't push Kagome away, or my brother will dance with her. I can't keep her here…Kikyo will see me. I can't do this. It's impossible to have both and I can't pick one or the other.  
  
The dance ended and Kagome pulled away from him.  
  
"I must go. I will be back later." Kagome said and ran out the door to the front. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and he had to decide whether to follow Kagome or dance with Kikyo. His choice was obvious when he sent an apologetic grin at Kikyo and quickly followed Kagome.  
  
Stupid girl! Making me leave Kikyo like that! She knows she has to stay at the house just because my mom says it is important. Why is she running off like this?  
  
Kagome ran and ran knowing Inuyasha's presence was coming closer. Just a bit farther and she would reach the well.  
  
I made it! Kagome jumped into the well and fell to the bottom. Suddenly a bright light came from above and Kagome noticed some scrolls to the side of the well. She had not traveled through time. Inuyasha peered into the well seeing Kagome at the bottom.  
  
What? I didn't make it. I can't see Inuyasha. No…no this can't happen! Kagome fainted as Inuyasha called to her.  
  
Inuyasha slowly jumped to the bottom, careful not to step on the girl and picked her up slowly.  
  
She looks like a princess with this dress on and her hair down like that. Kikyo looks so much like a priestess all the time. She never looks any different. Kagome looks different than anyone. I can see why Sesshoumaru is so intent on getting her. Inuyasha's face changed to a state of shock. Did I just say Kagome was better than Kikyo?? Maybe I am crazy… Inuyasha picked up the girl and looked into her face. No I'm not. He carried her out of the well and when he got back to the castle, he did not wake her but jumped onto her balcony and set her in the bed. He looked at her again before he left and slowly walked back.  
  
I want to kiss her… Inuyasha leaned forward and quickly kissed her. He noticed that she smiled after he pulled back. He checked her over again and saw she was smiling in her sleep. For some reason, kissing her feels so much better than kissing Kikyo. I wonder… Inuyasha walked out of the room and slowly down the steps to the ballroom once more. There, Kikyo walked up to him angrily.  
  
"If you want to be around her then fine!" Kikyo said and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"NO KIKYO!" Inuyasha said and then turned around at a gasp behind him. He turned and saw Kagome looking at him in wide eyes. He hesitated.  
  
"Choose Inuyasha." Kikyo said slowly but stubbornly. "Which one of us?"  
  
Kagome turned and began to run back up the stairs and Kikyo turned and started for the door. Inuyasha stood between them.  
  
No. I can't choose!  
  
Author's POV: Oh I would kill myself if I was reading bad ending bad ending! Well R&R!  
  
Inuyasha: But I CAN choose…it's easy!  
  
Kikyo: WHO??  
  
Kagome: I don't even have to ask! He's my BOYFRIEND GET OVER IT!  
  
SHHH!!! I'm writing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha-tachi! Now moving on to 9 here we go! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Sango? What's going on over there? Can you see?" Miroku asked as the dance ended and he noticed a crowd gathering around the stairs.  
  
"No Miroku, I can't see anything. Let's get closer. Stay together." Sango said and grabbed his hand. Miroku smiled but did not take advantage of the situation. They walked to the stairs and realized what was happening. Miroku knew more than Sango. He realized that Inuyasha was supposed to choose one of the girls that were walking away. Suddenly Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs. She turned.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't choose. I can't…I can't." Kagome began to cry and collapsed onto the stairs. Prince Kouga stepped from the crowd at the same time as Miroku. Miroku reached Kagome first for some odd reason and took her into his arms and glared at Inuyasha. After that, her walked away.  
  
"No…" Inuyasha was frozen at the bottom of the stairs. His mother approached him and pulled him into a side room telling everyone to go back to the ballroom.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are hurting both of those girls. You must pick and stay with one. Kagome cannot take this indecision."  
  
"Yes mother. I will be back but right now I need to walk."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha." She said sadly watching him walk out so distraught.  
  
(Inuyasha's thoughts…) I love both. Why was Kagome at that well. Maybe my answers are there. Inuyasha approached the well. Scrolls. Those are spells. This well has a spell on it. I cannot even approach it. Or maybe if I do I can see whatever Kagome wanted to see. Inuyasha ran at the well and felt the pain as he went through the barrier. He felt time slip past him and he was in the well once more. He jumped out and saw landscape all around him. He heard a scream of a kitsune in the well behind him and looked to find the kitsune that Kagome called "Shippo" in the well.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo did not answer but instead pushed Inuyasha through to another clearing. There he saw the trees. He looked and saw those trees from his dreams. He saw himself on the tree and then looked to either side and saw Kikyo and Kagome's mother.  
  
"Where is…this?" Inuyasha turned to find the kitsune was gone once more.  
  
"this is where you came to be and lived before Kagome came. When you were little you lived in the northern domains. Your father was killed and then your mother. You were all by yourself since your brother hated you. Then you heard of the Shikon no Tama and came here to find a priestess named Kikyo. You became close and were going to use the jewel to turn into a human. You were betrayed and Kikyo shot you to a tree because of another half youkai named Naraku. A sleeping spell was put on you and Kagome woke you 50 years later."  
  
Inuyasha spun around at the sound of his own voice talking to him. The Inuyasha on the tree (I'm gonna call the Inuyasha on the tree Inu-kun and the one that doesn't remember anything Inuyasha.) had woken up once more and was looking at himself.  
  
"Why are you on the tree then?" Inuyasha asked. Inu-kun chuckled. "Kikyo." Inuyasha's face turned to a shocked look.  
  
"Kikyo did this to me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh so you believe I am you now. Yes she did. It was not her though. Demons have taken over part of her consciousness and it is partly my fault or our fault. Her hate for us caused the rip in her soul. There the demons came in. She still has conscious moments. That is her." Inu-kun pointed to the girl on the tree that looked like Kikyo. "The Shikon no Tama is in her hand. That way, she can still take over her body at some points."  
  
"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said softly. The girl on the tree stirred.  
  
"You woke her. So I was the one who had to wake her. I understand now." Inu- kun said softly. Suddenly his face twisted in agony. "Is something happening to Kagome in your time?"  
  
"Well, (He fills him in on what happened at the dance with very…colorful words.) and then that priest took her up the stairs." Inuyasha said.  
  
"She is in pain. Mental pain. You must have hurt her bad." Inu-kun said. Kikyo had awakened on the tree and was looking at the two Inuyasha's (Inu- kun and Inuyasha)  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said softly. "Can you merge with yourself?"  
  
"no we need Kagome to pull out the arrow." Inu-kun said.  
  
"I can do it. Hold on." Kikyo said concentrating hard on the arrow. Suddenly it disappeared and Inu-kun fell from the tree.  
  
"We have to merge quickly Inuyasha. Otherwise I will disappear." Inu-kun said tensely. "Believe you are me and that I have your memories and walk towards me slowly."  
  
Inuyasha did what he was told  
  
I want my memories back. I need them to help Kikyo!  
  
The two Inuyasha's merged together. Inuyasha was overcome with memories. All the times he told Kagome he loved her. Going back to when he first saw Kikyo and when she asked him to become human. They all came rushing back. The pain of choosing became greater and he remembered when he picked.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha? Who will you choose?" Kikyo said angrily. Inuyasha looked from Kagome who was looking hopefully at him then to Kikyo who looked really angry. He heard his inner battle.  
  
I love Kagome. I do but I owe Kikyo my life. I can't choose Kikyo. She's dead. I can't keep this going, all it's going to do is make me loose Kagome I can't leave her now. I love her more than anyone.  
  
"Kikyo. Rest in peace, please I can't do this. You're dead." Inuyasha said approaching Kagome.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So you remember now?" Kikyo said. Inuyasha turned and saw the "evil Kikyo" there.  
  
"Not for long Inuyasha!"  
  
Authors POV: Hmm…not much to say. Sorry about the cliffhanger there…I'll try to update!  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha! BOO HOO! I WANT INUYASHA! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Something's wrong with Inuyasha…I feel him again! He is free! Kagome got up out of bed and saw Miroku look at her, his face troubled and looked about ready to make her lay back down.  
  
"SANGO GO GET DRESSED! MIROKU'S IN HERE!" Kagome screamed making Miroku grin and turn expecting to see Sango in her pajamas and that gave Kagome her escape.  
  
I'm sorry Miroku. I have to get Inuyasha. He's back! I have to get him myself.  
  
Miroku turned to find Kagome gone and turned slightly red and ran out the door running straight into a young boy's.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked quickly not wanting to waste too much time. He felt bad for Kagome (More like wanted to see her in her pajamas again ;-) LOL!)  
  
"Oh it's only you." The boy said and pop! He turned into a young kitsune once more.  
  
"SHIPPO!" Miroku said bewildered. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed! Where's Sota?"  
  
"Asleep. You didn't expect me to spy. So little you know me Miroku!" Shippo said grinning. He jabbed him in the ribs. "Kagome really got one on you! 'Sango! Miroku's in here!' she really got rid of your gaze fast." Shippo said laughing. Miroku turned even redder.  
  
"Shippo, Kagome was just-"  
  
"I know I saw the whole Inuyasha scene." Shippo said. "I was the first guy that danced with Sango." He winked.  
  
Miroku laughed very forcefully. Then turned once more to where Kagome had disappeared.  
  
"Shippo, I need your help. Can you sniff out Kagome? She could get even more hurt by him if we let this go." Miroku said sadly. "Inuyasha was such a jerk . I thought we left that side of him way back but I guess he just got over it. We have to find her."  
  
"Kagome has been with Inuyasha a whole lot longer and even has a bond with him. I don't think we should follow her. I have a foreboding feeling." Shippo said seriously.  
  
"So do I. But I think that means we should be with Kagome." Miroku said softly. Sango walked out of the room already dressed with her boomerang.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked  
  
"She just ran away." Shippo said.  
  
"Kuso! We have to go after her! Hurry! From what the girl in my dream said we have to get there soon through some kind of a well." Sango said already running.  
  
"Let's go!" Miroku said running after her with Shippo on his shoulder.  
  
(Kagome's thoughts are in bold and Inuyasha's are in italics. By the way they're talking through their bond…)  
  
Inuyasha? Are you there can you hear me? Kagome thought trying to get through their bond.  
  
Kagome? Is that you? Inuyasha replied frantically.  
  
INUYASHA! How did you get the arrow out? What's wrong?  
  
Kagome don't come through the well. I'll handle…  
  
Inuyasha? INUYASHA???  
  
No answer came back and the link was closed but a bit of pain came through before he did close it.  
  
I have to go get him. I don't care if he says I shouldn't I have to go get him. If he dies I will too.  
  
Kagome ran into the well and jumped in reaching the bottom and passing through.  
  
I thought I needed the Shikon no Tama to get through. Kikyo must have messed with it.  
  
Kagome ran through the trees and gasped at what she saw. Inuyasha turned and gasped at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here? I told you to stay away!" Inuyasha said panic in his amber eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, it IS you!" Kagome almost screamed and ran at him. Inuyasha opened his arms and pulled her to him jumping at the sound of a whistling arrow.  
  
(Kikyo on the tree is Kikyo-chan cause she's nice!)  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Watch out!" Kikyo-chan cried as more arrows were fired at them from behind. Inuyasha dodged with renewed strength from his mate.  
  
"Kagome, you're in danger. You need to get out of here!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, we need to free Kikyo." Kagome said with almost no fear in her voice. Inuyasha decided to use their link so Kikyo could not hear even though she was busy shooting arrows at them. (Is it just me or do they always have a million arrows until they really need one…then they only have one left.)  
  
Kagome how will you do that?  
  
Distract Kikyo any way you can Inuyasha. It might take me a few minutes. Be safe though.  
  
Ok Kagome but if you get hurt you're getting out of here faster than you can say osuwari!  
  
Ok I promise I'll hide if I get hurt but I won't leave!  
  
Fine, fine. When I hit the ground, run into that bush then I'll keep jumping from Kikyo but if she starts to shoot at you then go behind that tree. Here we go!  
  
I love you Inuyasha  
  
I love you too Kagome.  
  
Happiness was sent through the link and Inuyasha felt Kagome give him a slight hug and he hugged her back. As he hit the ground he halfway set halfway threw her into the bush making sure she got there and wasn't hurt.  
  
Go Kagome! Hurry!  
  
Be careful Inuyasha  
  
Miroku and Sango approached the well. Shippo came running up behind them.  
  
"No shards anywhere. We'll just have to see if it works without them." Shippo said out of breath.  
  
"Ok. Lets go! Kagome didn't have any shards so maybe we can get through too!"  
  
Miroku grabbed onto Sango and Shippo grabbed his shoulder. They all jumped and landed in a heap in the bottom of the well.  
  
"HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!" Sango yelled as she felt someone squeeze her butt and they quickly got out of the well.  
  
They ran through the trees and found a fight going on.  
  
"This is just like my dream. I hope it doesn't end that way." Sango said quietly and Shippo and Miroku looked at her. Suddenly there was a cry and they turned to find Kagome hit with one arrow in the arm.  
  
"KAGOME?!?!" Shippo said darting from his hiding spot.  
  
"No, Kagome!" Sango yelled and Miroku followed her and Shippo to her.  
  
"K..kkk…Kagome??!??!?!" Inuyasha screamed turning on Kikyo with death in his eyes. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Authors POV: Sorry about that ending! Bad way to end I know but I always leave cliffhangers! GOMEN! Should I end it soon or bring some big thing up that causes everything to go wrong?  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did!  
  
Story: Anything you think I should add? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Inuyasha…Kagome called to him through the bond.  
  
Kagome save your strength. I will avenge you and show you Kikyo doesn't share the same love  
  
Inuyasha don't kill her. Please. She's not herself. You don't have to prove anything to me. Kagome pleaded through the bond.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and glared at Kikyo. He turned and ran to Kagome pushing Miroku away. Kagome stood with the help of Inuyasha. Kikyo glared at her.  
  
"You girl, you took him. You took him away!" Kikyo said pointing at Inuyasha  
  
"Kikyo…" Growled Inuyasha.  
  
"No Inuyasha. I have to deal with this. You can't do this." Kagome said holding him back. "Don't make me say 'it' just wait."  
  
Kagome stepped forward. Slowly she approached Kikyo and felt Inuyasha's worry going through their bond. She knew if Kikyo took one step to hurt her, Inuyasha would be there in an instant.  
  
"Kikyo, don't you want to remember what happened? What is pinned on that tree?" Kagome asked quietly stopping where she knew Kikyo's boundary would be.  
  
"N-no" Kikyo said stuttering. (Not a sight you see every day)  
  
Suddenly a noise came from behind them and Sesshoumaru stepped out into the clearing. He immediately ran towards Kagome but Inuyasha was there and with her first. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother and then looked around.  
  
"That's me." Sesshoumaru said in a weird tone of voice. (He can't be surprised! He's Sesshoumaru!)  
  
Rin came running through the bushes all of a sudden screaming. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru covered their ears. When she had finished she fainted and they heard a voice from behind.  
  
"RIN!" Fluffy (On the tree) said.  
  
"I can talk…" Sesshoumaru (On the ground) said amused like it was a game.  
  
"Idiot." Inuyasha said under his breath and Miroku nodded. Suddenly an arrow was shot straight at Rin. Kagome was pulled the arrow out of Fluffy with the help of Inuyasha. She finished and he was off with Rin in his arms in a matter of seconds. Sesshoumaru said something quietly to Fluffy and he nodded. Inuyasha looked shocked.  
  
What is it Inuyasha?  
  
It's nothing Kagome. How do we get Rin, your mom and Sango off the tree?  
  
They're all awake I could try Sango.  
  
Kagome approached Sango (on the tree) "Sango, will you be able to join your body?" Kagome said quietly making sure that everyone was occupied in something.  
  
"I think so Kagome, Miroku said I could." Sango (Still on the tree) said quietly.  
  
"Ok here we go." Kagome grasped the arrow and pulled it releasing Sango. The two Sango's approached each other and joined in the middle. Immediately Miroku ran up to Sango and hugged her. Surprisingly no one heard "Hentai" yelled out by Sango.  
  
"You haven't forgotten I could easily just put you all back on." Kikyo said with a sinister laugh.  
  
"Kikyo, rejoin yourself!" Kagome cried. During all the commotion she had gotten to the Kikyo and pulled out the arrow. Instead of rejoining herself, Kikyo joined Kagome. Everyone looked in surprise (except for Fluffy. He can't be surprised!) Kagome fell to the ground. Inuyasha tried to approach her but an dozen arrows shot by in front of him before he could get there blocking his path. He turned to the 'sinister' Kikyo and growled.  
  
"She fell for it! The poor girl! She will be me now! *Sinister laugh* Your "Dear Kagome" will be taken over by my soul!" Kikyo laughed and realized that everyone was looking at her with pity in their eyes.  
  
"What is this?" Kikyo asked. "What is this pity? Why aren't you sad?"  
  
"Kagome is you, reincarnated." Inuyasha said quietly. "We just don't know how the two souls will react."  
  
"Kagome is me reincarnated?" Kikyo said in disbelief.  
  
"Inuyasha, I demand to know why Rin is in my arms and on that tree."  
  
Miroku and Sango both are looking at each other in the corner.  
  
"OH QUIT IT GUYS! I THOUGHT KAGOME AND INUYASHA WERE BAD!" Shippo said angrily. Inuyasha bopped him and Sango and Miroku looked interested in what Shippo said and how Inuyasha reacted.  
  
"How were they 'bad' Shippo?" Miroku asked.  
  
"NO!" Kagome's cry came from behind them all. "NO! OUT! OUT!"  
  
Authors POV: I'm sorry about the ending there. How the heck am I gonna get Rin off the tree?? *Smacks herself in the head. I like Sesshoumaru/Rin pairings (Although Rin is rather young) and Inuyasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku (If you couldn't tell) Sorry to all you Kikyo fans! I really don't hate Kikyo I just don't like her paired with Inuyasha. Should I have some body like Yura or Naraku come back in?? 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Everyone turned as Kagome screamed to find her on the ground. She looked different as if she was in pure light. Inuyasha tried to reach her through their bond.  
  
Kagome? Love…are you all right? Is this you?  
  
Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I know how much you love her and she loves you but I had to shut Kagome in the back of her mind so I can take over her body. I'm so sorry. I had to get into a miko body to kill the 'other' me.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome? I know you aren't her." Sango said. The silence was broken and Shippo along with Miroku added their voices. Everyone else was quiet.  
  
"Kagome? Are you there?" Kagome's mom (From the tree) asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to take her body over to fight." Kikyo-chan responded.  
  
"What will happen to Kagome?" Shippo asked angrily.  
  
"It depends whether I win or lose." Kikyo-chan said (Just in case you don't know Kikyo-chan is in Kagome's body.) She glared at the other Kikyo.  
  
"I have to free those on the trees from my spells. Miroku…" Kikyo-chan motioned to Kikyo on the other side of the clearing. Miroku somehow understood and he knocked the Kikyo out with a slight bonk with his staff.  
  
"Thank you." Kikyo-chan turned and closed her eyes. The arrows came out of Rin and Kagome's mom and the two ghost looking people walked to their bodies. Kagome's mom disappeared from the clearing only looking back once at the 'Kagome'.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! RIN MISSED YOU!" Rin called and she hugged Sesshoumaru causing a very funny look to come across his face.  
  
"We must leave now. I will not have Rin here." Sesshoumaru said loudly.  
  
"Wuss, you just don't want to fight Kikyo do you?" Inuyasha mumbled obviously upset.  
  
"That girl is evil. She managed to get me once. I don't want Rin in danger again." Sesshoumaru said once more and left the clearing but everyone heard his voice say one more thing. "Good luck little brother, you will win." Then came the happy humming of Rin and the noise faded.  
  
"I can't undo the main spell I did while that Kikyo is still alive. I have to defeat her first. I don't know how I can do this yet. I can't just pin her to a tree, she's part of me."  
  
Everyone was looking at her weird. It was so unlike Kagome to talk like this and it was very confusing. Inuyasha looked like he was going to cry.  
  
Then Inuyasha remembered something. "What about my mother and father. They're supposed to be dead but on the other side of that well, they're alive. What happens to them and Kouga?"  
  
"They're spirits. They know they are. I will take them back with me when I leave. I have to defeat her first though."  
  
"You won't take Kagome's soul with you when you leave will you?" Miroku asked softly knowing this was a touchy subject with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.  
  
"I have talked to Kagome about that and it is between me and her. Only I can talk with her right now since she's in the back of this body watching and not talking. She says don't worry and as long as you guys are ok then she's going to live. Inuyasha she loves you and she says don't you dare get killed."  
  
"I love her too." Inuyasha said softly, a little bit of blush coming to his cheeks. (KAWAII!!!!)  
  
I noise sounded from behind the group and 'sinister Kikyo' got up and turned rather red.  
  
"You think you can defeat me? I already beat you Kikyo. I beat you fair and square. I shot you to a tree, and you couldn't do anything about it!" The 'sinister Kikyo shouted.  
  
"I didn't have a body. Now is the time for you to leave." Kikyo-chan said. The two were glaring at each other looking for a weakness when Kikyo-chan felt Inuyasha trying to reach her once again. Deciding that it was too dangerous to let her concentration weaken, she let some power go and Kagome talked to Inuyasha instead.  
  
Kikyo?  
  
Kikyo is too bus she let some of her power go so I could talk to you. Inuyasha, do you see any weakness? I don't see any. How are we going to defeat her? If we don't, I won't be able to come back!  
  
Kagome…I love you nothing will ever change that and I will make sure you come back. I see a weakness though. If you look at her side, you can see the demon entered through her neck to get into her soul. There is a small hole. Someone has to go inside of her. You can't fight the body, you have to fight as souls.  
  
I will do this. I have to do this.  
  
I can't let you do that. The consequences are great if you are caught in the realm you would fight in. You would die a more painful death than any other way. You will be stuck inside a demon for the rest of your life. I can't allow that, I will do this.  
  
This is up to me and Kikyo. I'm sure that Kikyo wouldn't want you to risk this.  
  
I won't live without you so I might as well protect you.  
  
Inuyasha, I'm going into her now. If I don't come back be happy with Kikyo.  
  
NO KAGOME! I can't be happy without you!  
  
Suddenly a ghost looking Kagome came out of her own body with Kikyo-chan.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing?" Kikyo-chan asked.  
  
"I have to defeat her. I have to do this. I love you all. I'll be back." Kagome said and she could see tears in everyone's eyes but Inuyasha's. On Inuyasha's face was fear and sadness. He was shaking his head and tears were not in his eyes but rolling down his cheeks. Kagome approached him before she went. She kissed him and although she was a soul not a person, she knew that Inuyasha felt it too. Suddenly Kagome's body went limp and fell to the ground. Kikyo-chan's soul came out and approached Kagome's.  
  
"We must go. I can't allow you to go by yourself. Inuyasha don't do anything stupid like follow us. We have to do this ourselves."  
  
"I love you Inuyasha. I'll be back."  
  
"What's going on?" The *sinister * Kikyo asked obviously not getting the picture. Before anyone could say anything else, Kagome and Kikyo-chan ran into the sinister Kikyo's body.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" The *Sinister * Kikyo screamed. Then she went limp and there was silence.  
  
"This is just like my dream." Sango said softly and began to cry. Miroku, in shock, went to comfort her. Shippo approached Inuyasha.  
  
"Now we just have to wait don't we?" Shippo asked fear evident in his voice. For once Inuyasha showed his weakness.  
  
"Yes Shippo, but if they're not back, I will go in after them." Inuyasha said tears going down his cheeks and his voice wavering. Shippo hugged him around the neck and Inuyasha patted his head and went to Kagome's body.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't come back, I will die." Inuyasha said softly. "All we can do is wait, you don't know what that is doing to me. I can't protect you out here. I need to protect you."  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha. At least you're with your friends. We all will feel the loss if Kagome doesn't come back but…" Shippo was cut off by the sound of a scream. Kagome's body had screamed.  
  
"No…" Inuyasha said and he collapsed onto the ground his soul running into the *sinister * Kikyo's body even though everyone yelled at him to stop.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait." Shippo said softly running into Sango's lap as they watched the three collapsed bodies. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Inuyasha looked around and found nothing but darkness. Suddenly a small light to the side came and he looked there. Inuyasha saw something he never thought he could. Kikyo-chan was crying, Kagome was aiming an arrow at Kikyo (…) and the 'bad' Kikyo was standing there laughing.  
  
Inuyasha? What are you doing here?  
  
Inuyasha looked around the voice seemed so real but he knew no one else could here it and Kagome was trying to concentrate. Inuyasha also saw that Kikyo-chan looked up at his presence. She saw him and a very tense look crossed her face.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" Kikyo said.  
  
"Inuyasha go now!" Kagome yelled across to him.  
  
"No Inuyasha stay. I promise I will take you to hell with me." Kikyo said.  
  
"No Ki-" Kagome called but was interrupted.  
  
"She's not Kikyo. I am Kikyo. She is a fake, I would not drag someone I love to hell with me!" Kikyo-chan called as she ran knowing Kikyo's next move. Inuyasha didn't even see Kikyo running towards him because she was so fast. Kikyo-chan was in front of him in seconds and Kagome released several arrows. Kikyo was hit and fell once to the ground.  
  
"I thought arrows couldn't hurt souls." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Not just any arrows. Kagome's arrows can send her to hell with just a touch if Kagome gets angry enough." Kikyo-chan said smiling slightly.  
  
"Kikyo, will you return to the next world?" Inuyasha asked seeing Kagome was once again powering up an arrow.  
  
"KAGOME! WATCH FROM BEHIND!" Kikyo-chan called but noticed Inuyasha was gone before she said anything. Inuyasha was suddenly behind Kagome and taking several blows from Kikyo. Kagome turned screaming and let loose a very powerful arrow.  
  
"INUYASHA! NO!" Kagome collapsed next to him on the ground and started sobbing. Inuyasha stirred once more and called to her through their link.  
  
She's here Kagome she's dragging me.  
  
NO INUYASHA! FIGHT HER FOR ME! I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! FIGHT HER!  
  
Pain was sent through the link and Kagome's worry and love transferred back.  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome. Don't worry Kagome. I'm here.  
  
Inuyasha…Don't ever do that again. I'd rather die for you then you die without me.  
  
Don't be ridiculous. If you died then my soul would die with you.  
  
Me too Inuyasha. My soul would die without you.  
  
Kagome, I can't move.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome yelled moving closer to him. His eyes weren't open. "INUYASHA!"  
  
"Kagome calm down. I'm ok." Inuyasha said softly but did not open his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha open your eyes. Let me see your eyes." Kagome said softly. She felt Kikyo-chan come behind her.  
  
"Is he ok?" Kikyo-chan said obviously tense and upset. (Kikyo is forgotten for now.)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and he blinked looking at Kagome's face.  
  
"Kagome you look beautiful with your hair like that." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
Kagome laughed and suddenly a noise came from behind them.  
  
"YOU DARE!" Kikyo called. Kikyo-chan stood protectively in front of them. Kagome stood up.  
  
"YOU DARE TO TAKE MY CHANCE OF DRAGGING HIM TO HELL! IT'S ALL YOU GIRL! YOUR VOICE CALLED HIM BACK."  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, get out of here now." Kikyo-chan said her voice hard.  
  
"Kikyo-chan I have to help." Kagome said sternly  
  
"You can by taking Inuyasha out. He needs you and he won't go without you."  
  
"I will not go either." Inuyasha said stubbornly and he stood on shaky legs. Suddenly he pushed Kikyo-chan and Kagome out of the way again and was hit with a large ball of energy.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Kikyo-chan called together. They ran to him and he did not move.  
  
"NO INUYASHA!" Kagome sobbed and felt another ball of energy coming at her. She didn't even think of moving. Kikyo-chan jumped out of the way yelling at Kagome to do the same. Right before the ball hit her somehow Inuyasha had gotten up from his prone position and got in front of her again.  
  
"INUYASHA! NO STOP! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Kikyo-chan suddenly felt angry. She felt the tears on her cheeks burning into her cheeks. The ultimate sacrifice. Inuyasha would die for Kagome. She had to save them both. Inuyasha deserved this but he also did not. She saw the way the other soul called Kikyo moved about. That was not her. I can't let her win. She deserves to die; she's the one who didn't trust Inuyasha. She's the one who shot him to a tree. She can't live, she can't kill him again. An enraged cry came from Kikyo-chan's throat. She charged the other soul and somehow they merged.  
  
"KIKYO-CHAN?!?!?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
The two souls were obviously seeing who would win.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and tears from her eyes hit it.  
  
"SHOOT KAGOME! JUST SHOOT THIS WRETCHED SOUL!" Kikyo-chan called out  
  
"You know Kagome if you shoot you will kill her too." The bad Kikyo called.  
  
"I'M GOING TO LEAVE ANYWAY KAGOME SHOOT!"  
  
"Kikyo-chan…" Kagome drew back the arrow and for a second looked at Inuyasha's bloody face. "I can do this. I can hit just one of the souls!"  
  
Kagome you can do it.  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
You can hit the right one, let it go. I know you can do it.  
  
Kagome was crying for joy and turned to the two Kikyo's. She drew back the arrow and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo…I will help you. I will do this for you and Inuyasha." Kagome whispered knowing they both heard her she let go of the arrow.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there was a huge scream and Kagome collapsed into darkness.  
  
Chapter…  
  
Where am I?  
  
Kagome? Wake up, open your eyes. Let me see your eyes please.  
  
Inuyasha can you hear me?  
  
Kagome? Is that you?  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly to find herself back in her body. Inuyasha was leaning over her just his soul. He had not returned to his body yet. For some reason Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could not see him. They were leaning over his body talking quietly. She looked closer and saw his body was all bloody.  
  
Inuyasha go back to your body. Hurry!  
  
Kagome…my body is dead. That's why they can't see me.  
  
No Inuyasha you can't be dead. NO!  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran over to her immediately and she saw Inuyasha's soul look at her sadly and blew her a kiss.  
  
Inuyasha. I love you. YOU CAN'T LEAVE! Please stay Inuyasha.  
  
I would Kagome, I would give anything for you. I did. I gave you life. Don't waste it. I love you.  
  
Inuyasha's soul began moving farther away and fading.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME!" Sango cried. "Can you hear me Kagome?"  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha's dead. He's dead for me. He DIED FOR ME!"  
  
"Kagome…" An unearthly voice called from behind her. Kikyo-chan stepped from the shadows. "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"What happened Kikyo? How did I get here? How did Inuyasha die?" Kagome cried and Sango looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Where's Kikyo, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome realized only she could see Kikyo. She got up and Miroku protested.  
  
"Kagome stop! Come on Kikyo isn't here. Neither is Inuyasha. Lay down and rest." Miroku pleaded crying.  
  
"Kagome do you want to see what happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come here and touch the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Kagome walked forward although Sango and Miroku tried to stop her and Shippo cried. She reached out and touched it. Suddenly she was surrounded by white. She saw herself aiming an arrow at the two souls of Kikyo. She saw Inuyasha behind her. She saw herself let go of the arrow and the arrow hit the 'bad' Kikyo strait on causing it to disappear but right before it did it sent a ball of energy at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had fainted and somehow Inuyasha, although already wounded severely got in front of her again. He fell and Kikyo picked up both of their souls and got out of the body that was disappearing. She saw Kikyo place her soul inside of her and she saw Sango Miroku and Shippo all crying over her body and Inuyasha's. Kikyo did not place Inuyasha's soul back in his body but rather on the ground next to her. She left and Kagome felt herself pulled back into the present.  
  
"How do I get Inuyasha back?" Kagome said softly but looked up and saw Kikyo was gone.  
  
"You must use the Shikon no Tama." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped back out into the clearing. Rin was slightly behind him.  
  
"But…there are risks. He may not be himself." Miroku said loudly approaching Kagome and putting an arm on her shoulder in a friendly way, giving her support.  
  
"That is the only way. But, there is one problem. The wisher also has a risk. That person could die. That is why I am here. I will do it." Sesshoumaru said stepping forward and taking the Shikon jewel from Kagome.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru, what about Rin?" Shippo said to him gaining his confidence.  
  
"If I do not return, then take care of her." Sesshoumaru said before he closed his eyes and said something. (I'm pretty sure that Sesshoumaru would come back from the dead if they hurt Rin. AHH! SCARY FLUFFY!!)  
  
"NO!" Kagome cried her voice returning and she had just returned from her shocked state. But, it was too late. Sesshoumaru was disappearing. Rin ran forward into the light and jumped in after him screaming his name.  
  
"NO RIN!" Shippo said jumping towards the light but Miroku grabbed him and Sango and ducked. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's body and wrapped her arms around him. The light came towards him and surrounded both of them.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were all lifted in the air.  
  
"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Shippo called.  
  
"Oh no, please let them live!" Miroku said as the bodies began to fade.  
  
All four of the bodies disappeared and Sango let out a choking sob. Miroku pulled her to his chest and Shippo rested in Sango's arms, crying also. A voice came from behind them.  
  
"I will return this world to normal now with the help of this power." Kikyo said and she lifted her hands and whispered and incantation. A large light surrounded everything and then as quickly as it came, it had disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked softly into Miroku's chest.  
  
"This is Sengoku Jidai back to normal." Miroku said softly.  
  
"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked but gasped as he turned and looked into the stream next to him.  
  
"Shippo you're human!" Sango shouted. "You look like Kohaku!"  
  
"I'm human…" Shippo said softly.  
  
Out in the middle of a field somewhere  
  
"Where am I?" Sesshoumaru said softly feeling a warm body next to him. He turned and found a woman looking at him.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked surprised for once in his life.  
  
"Sesshoumaru…I'm a demon." Rin said softly looking down. "I wished you would love me."  
  
"…Come here." Sesshoumaru said and they both sat down, Rin on Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"I love you Sesshoumaru!" Rin said and she laughed sweetly.  
  
"I…" Rin nodded expectantly at him.  
  
"Love you too." Sesshoumaru said quickly under his breath but Rin's now sensitive hearing picked it up and she shrieked and kissed him full on the lips. Sesshoumaru was shocked and Rin pulled back looking at him suddenly serious. Sesshoumaru suddenly smiled and Rin hugged him again. (Once in a lifetime smile there. Take it while you can!)  
  
Back to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango  
  
"Lets go through the well. Kagome's mother will know if they came back. If they aren't there than…MIROKU!" Sango cried as he rubbed her butt.  
  
"Gomen." Miroku said for the fifth time. "You know you're pretty when you're mad."  
  
"Um…thank you." Sango said blushing and Miroku leaned in and kissed her. They were getting closer when Shippo interrupted.  
  
"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! FIND KAGOME AND INUYASHA FIRST!"  
  
Miroku and Sango blushed and they approached the well. Before they reached it they heard familiar voices.  
  
"OSUWARI! OSWARI!" Kagome cried.  
  
"OUCH!" Inuyasha yelled back "You're hurting me more then helping."  
  
"If you would just let me treat your wounds then we wouldn't be doing this!" Kagome went over turned him over and staddled him. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"HOLD STILL!" Kagome cried and she applied the ointments over his chest wounds. She then got off of him and offered him a hand. "Let's go now."  
  
Inuyasha took her hand and that's when Shippo, Sango, and Miroku came running over to them.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Shippo?" All the friends hugged and Inuyasha and Kagome told how they talked to Inuyasha's parents and Kouga before they came back down.  
  
"So that's why you weren't here." Miroku said softly.  
  
"We did something else too." Inuyasha stated. "We went to see the doctor."  
  
"Is are you guys sick?" Shippo asked worried.  
  
"No, but we have an announcement." Inuyasha stated proudly and put his arm around Kagome.  
  
"We're having a baby." Kagome said softly blushing and leaning into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"AH!!!!" Miroku and Sango yelled and hugged their friends. "Miroku, you should know that Kaede told me I was pregnant before I was pinned to that tree.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" All of the friends hugged and cried especially Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Ours is a girl." Kagome said. "We're going to name her Kikyo."  
  
"Ours is a boy." Sango said softly. "We're naming him Kohaku."  
  
"Come on guys! We're going back to Kaede's for a baby shower." Kagome said loudly.  
  
"Ba..by SHOWER?" Miroku cried.  
  
"No no not like that! It's a party for saying congratulations to a new mother." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"I like that." Inuyasha said. He put his arms around Kagome and Miroku put his around Sango.  
  
They walked back to the village with Shippo following and everyone laughing. 


End file.
